Love
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: First Criminal Minds story! Title says it all really. Slash. M/M. Please read, review and enjoy! I am changing this into a three- shot after I found new inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

Hi! I have never written for Criminal Minds before... I'm scared, cause ya'll some really talented people!  
I hope you enjoy this really short one shot! Please review, I would love to know what you think!

\- The title says it all really!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Sometimes it will mean nothing to someone that the world will keep turning, it means nothing to them that tomorrow could bring a new start, it will mean nothing to some people that the sun will rise and fall, the moon will only stick around for a while, and the seasons change as quickly when you're not paying attention. To some people, the only thing that matters is the person you love. The one you gave up everything for, the one you chose to give everything to. For some, it comes easily, for others they can search forever, but at the same time, everyone must believe everyone deserves to be loved, to be shown love and most importantly to feel love.

Maybe to some people not everyone deserves love, but to others, the ones who you expect to have someone waiting on them is the loneliest…  
Why do people see love as something that has to be earned, why can't people see love as something to be given and accepted? Maybe people do? Maybe others don't?  
I was once told I needed to figure out what love meant to me, and for the first time, I realised you cannot figure it out alone, that to figure out what love truly meant, to find out the feeling of true love you needed two people, and that's where people get lost, because finding that other person can be a quest some do not complete and whilst some people may be happy loving themselves and being alone, others try many times to finish the quest for the feeling of love and in most cases lust.

To some people the storms and the sun don't matter, sometimes people find rainbows in their children and storm in their jealous ex-lovers, sometimes rain is found in the emotional parents as their daughter walks down the aisle and sometimes the wind is found in that one friend who got left at the birthday party of the year.

To Spencer Reid love was difficult to find and hard to keep hold of but, within these moments where he shared a bed with someone who claimed to love him, he promised that as long as he lived, he would keep this moment close to his heart because for the first time in his life, he finally knew what everyone else was going on about when they told him they were in love.

Tonight as he laid in bed in the arms of someone else, he knew what love was, love was the relationship between him and Aaron Hotchner. It was simple, it was basic, it was passionate, it was difficult, but most importantly, it was love.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Please leave a review if you can! Thanks again!  
Sorry for any mistakes!

Bethanyy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Step.**

So, thank you for the lovely reviews on part 1 of this little three shot. It was really nice to know you like it. This 'chapter' is quite different, but hopefully you'll like it all the same!  
It's basically continuing from part 1 'Love'.

I hope you enjoy it, and decide to leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Claiming to love one another was not seen as a relationship when my grandmother was alive, nor is it really seen as commitment today. There was only one possible way of doing it.

To commit yourself to someone would never be easy, you could have been with them for years, know them inside out, tell everyone that the person you love, is the person you want to spend your life with, but when it all comes down to it, the amount of people who never do it, is amazing. To promise your life to someone and not follow through, leads to heartache, it always will, but to find someone and want to commit to them is beyond words, to know you have found someone who loves you for you, that person who knows you inside out, your perfections and flaws and still want to be with you…

It never matters how you do it. Whether you commit to someone with a ring or with a signing of a piece of paper, when you commit to that person, you promise a lot, but the one thing that rules out everything else is love.

That's the second step commitment for life. To them and only them.

He knew the rhyme.

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby's carriage.'

He's heard school children sing it, and he was pretty sure he'd heard Jack sing it a time or two, but not once did he ever think he would live by it.

After he and Spencer made it to the point of actually admitting their feelings, they wasted no time in beginning a relationship and within 3 weeks they had announced it to the team, and much to Spencer's surprise they seemed to take it well.

Now 5 months later Aaron sat in his office wondering if he'd ever get round to doing the thing he wanted to do most. Holding the small signet ring in his hand, he knew the guy in the shop must have thought he was strange, but he found he didn't have time to worry about that now. After coming out as gay to members of his family the grandfather he had still living gave him the ring, telling him it's what his grandmother had given him two days after their engagement, feeling he should have a ring too, and now Aaron had it, all he had to do now was ask the one important question that would change his life.

Closing the small box and placing it back in his briefcase he took a deep breath, one day. One day he'd find the courage to do it, and when that day came he promised it will consist of nothing more than family or love. Well, that's what he hoped at least.

* * *

For any normal person and hour was an hour. However, in some situations, things you consider to be silly an hour is equivalent to a lifetime. People say they hate having to wait a week for the next instalment of their favourite TV show, some people hate having to wait however many hours until lunch, other hate having to wait for an appointment at the doctors, but right now, Aaron thought those things were not as big as he thought, because he here was, sat on his bed, with Jack next to him waiting for Spencer to come home.

He had thought about a big almost flashy proposal but that never really suited either of them or their relationship. The love they had was simple and in many ways plain, they would get up, go to work, come home eat dinner, then go to sleep again, with occasional moments of love and joy in-between. Too many couples, they would see that as the both of them being on the verge of destruction, however to Aaron and Spencer it was the life the liked and in many ways the simple love the both of them needed. No need for constant P.D.A or the need to be with the other person all of the time, just the need for love and at the same time a little bit of faith.

"Dad…" Jack said again a little louder pulling Aaron from his thoughts.

"Yeah, buddy?" He asked turning to the 8-year-old.

"He's home…" Jack said simply slipping off the bed, going to him room.

"Right…" Aaron said, taking a deep breath, but keeping a smile on his face.

Walking downstairs, he wondered how it would play out, but in the end, as long as he could have Spencer and his son, it didn't seem to matter.

"This morning you said you needed to talk to me, everything okay?" Spencer said, undoing his coat, hanging it up.

"Yeah." Aaron said, taking the younger man's hand and leading him to the sofa so they could sit down.

"Aaron…" Spencer said but his lover silenced him with a kiss.

"I need to ask you something…" Aaron said and all Spencer could do was nod as Aaron pulled the box out of his pocket.

"I love you, Spencer, more than I can put into words. So I want to ask you, if you, if you will marry me?" Aaron asked passing the box to Spencer, waiting for him to open it and hopefully answer his question.

"You mean this?" He asked looking up at Hotch after staring at the signet ring. Hotch nodded, his words failing.

"Yes, yes, Aaron, I'll marry you…" Spencer said leaning forward to kissing him.

Kissing him back Aaron could only think of one thing.

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage then comes the baby in the babies carriage'

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
Please leave a review if you can!  
But honestly thank you! This is a three shot, so the next part should be up soon!  
Bethanyy!


	3. Chapter 3

**To live by.**

So, thank you again, for all the support as such, reviews and so on. I am glad you're enjoying it! So this is the final part!  
I understand this may be a little A/U but I hope you will enjoy it!

Following the rhyme…

I hope you decide to leave a review and as always I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

People will tell you marriage the second time around is harder because you are always worried it will end up collapsing just like the first did.

However, some other will tell you it is better because you learn from your mistakes. For Aaron and Spencer, it was something they never really spoke about, even before they became legally married they acted like a normal family from the word go. Spencer would pick Jack up from school when he had days off, and help him with homework when he was stuck, Aaron would make dinner and they would sit together and discuss their day, and that continued after they got married, it was almost as if it was meant to be, but that's something else people will tell you, never say it was meant to be out loud, as if it was some kind of curse, Spencer would be the first to admit all of it had been given to him in lecture form, but none of it crossed his mind since their wedding day.

It was a rainy, black and cold Sunday when the family were sat watching Car's for the 11th time that week, and although Jack wouldn't take his eyes off the TV neither of the adults could keep eyes open.

"Dad!" Jack shouted and Aaron sat up properly with a frown.

"What's up buddy?" He asked yawning, looking over to Spencer who was struggling to open his eyes.

"Can I have a baby sister?" The question that made Spencer laugh and Hotch frown.

"Why do you want a baby sister?" Aaron asked still confused as to what brought this on.

"Henry's getting a baby sister and so are Ross and Max at school." The 8-year-old replied.

"Max has two daddies a little bit like me and he was…" Jack was stuck on the words.

"Adopted?" Spencer supplied and Jack nodded with a smile.

"Can't you and Spencer do that daddy?" Aaron looked to Spencer who was in a little bit of shock.

"Why don't we talk more about it later? You keep watching cars whilst I go make some lunch." Aaron said, ruffling his son's hair before getting up off the sofa, hoping Spencer would follow him.

"He has a point…" Spencer said, unsure of if it was the right thing to say.

"You can't be seriously considering this, with the hour we work and the job we do, Jack spends more time with Jessica then he does with us." Aaron said back, moved to get some food out of the fridge, not seeing the slightly hurt look on Spencer's face. Spencer wasn't sure why he was so hurt by the comment, but within the two minutes of Jack suggesting it, Spencer found he wouldn't mind, it would be a full circle, a husband he loved and cared for, a stepson who was becoming more and more like Hotch with each passing day and another child he could call his own.

"Did you want anything?" Aaron said dismissing the idea completely by that point. Although he knew he would end up thinking about it again.

"No thank you…" Spencer said, before turning to go back to the living room.

The day seemed to drag after that, and soon enough 8:00pm came and Aaron had put Jack to bed and finally got to spend some time alone with his husband.

"There's been an air accident LAX, two planes collided on the runway…" Spencer said when Aaron sat next to him, filling him in on the news he'd missed.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, moving closer to wrap his arm around Spencer but frown a little when Spencer moved away.

"Yeah, apart for the pilot and co-pilot, they took the blow as the planes hit head on." The younger man explained, now wanting to go into detail, as he simply wasn't in the mood.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, reaching for the TV remote to mute the television.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" He replied, still not looking at him.

"Something's obviously wrong…" Hotch pushed, knowing his probably shouldn't but he hated to see Spencer like this. Of course, no one could deny they were madly in love, but they had their moments, like every other couple.

"I'm fine, I might go upstairs grab a shower." Spencer said, a small smile on his lips, he hated to be in a bad mood around Hotch but sometimes he couldn't help it, he loved the man beyond words and made a promise to love him forever which was something he knew he would do, but at the very moment he needed some space.

Aaron grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the sofa kissing him when they were at eye level, wrapping one arm around his lover's back and the other still holding onto his wrist.

Spencer debated whether or not to pull away, but he didn't have the willpower.

"Talk to me Spencer, please." Aaron almost begged when they both needed air to breath. Aaron remained only inches away from Spencer's faces, speaking in only a whisper.

"About what you said earlier, about adopting kids…" Aaron moved away slightly, sighing he moved his hands away from his husband.

"You were truly considering it and I shot it down." Aaron said and all Spencer could do was nod.

"It's not something we have to talk about Aaron, I just, in the space of two minutes, I made this whole life in my head…" Spencer said, shaking his head when he said it.

"It is something we have to talk about if it's something you want; why didn't you say anything?" Aaron was no curious.

"Because we were happy Aaron, and for me that's a step up from anything. We were happy and married and in love and I didn't want to ruin that…"

"We are happy Spence, right now, and we'll forever be in love and you could never ruin that, ever." Aaron corrected him first.

"I guess I wanted a family with you and as much as Jack is family and he's your son, I know he'll never be mine…" Spencer replied sadly seeing no way of getting out of this conversation. Aaron leaned in to kiss him again, wrapping his hands around the younger man's body.

"Then tomorrow after work, we can both sit down and talk about it…" Aaron said with a smile. Spencer couldn't help but show a wide smile before kissing Aaron back.

"I love you so much Spencer, nothing you say is ever going to change that."  
"Good, because I can't see my life without you..."

* * *

**One Year Later.**

The family sat like they always did on a Sunday, eating popcorn and other snacks in the living room watching some film they'd seen a hundred times before, but still for them it was a little piece of heaven.

"Can we go to the park later?" Jack asked and that started everyone off.

"You still love me so much?" Spencer joked before getting up picking up the youngest of the children.

After that conversation, a year ago Aaron and Spencer went on to adopt two children, more specifically brother a sister, Tristan and Lilly.

It was a lot easier than either of them expected, with Jack now 9 helping as much as he could, having a 5-year-old and a 2-year-old didn't seem as hard as everyone first thought.

"If you want to go then that's what we'll do…" Aaron said with a smile.

"Henry, Katie and Lucas!" Tristan shouted causing Spencer to laugh.

"Maybe you should call them? We never really get to see much of them outside of work, maybe you should just call the whole team?" Spencer suggested after Tristan made it quite clear he wanted JJ and Penelope's children to go too.

"What do you think Lilly, you wanna see everyone?" Spencer asked the little girl in his arms, who just nodded, probably having no idea what was going on.

"When you get a bit older maybe you can go on the big stuff, but I think we'll stick to the baby swings for now, yeah?" He asked and again she nodded.

"Dada, dada…" Lilly said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go see dada…" And with that, Spencer took Lilly to find Aaron, before turning to the boys.

"Why don't you go find a jacket to put on and then find your shoes?" He said looking at what the boys had on, thinking all the mud would wash off anyway.

"Jack help your brother please!" Aaron's voice came from the kitchen, and it struck Spencer for the first time, they almost sounded like a normal family.

"DADA!" Lilly's shouting brought him out of his thought.

"Hey, baby girl…" Aaron said taking the little girl from his husband.

"You alright?" Aaron asked, the question directed at Spencer.

"Yeah, I'm going to check on the boys!" Spencer said with a small laugh, knowing they would be playing with something instead of getting ready.

'So easily distracted' he thought.

Finally after 5 minutes of phone calls and getting the children ready they managed to leave the house, Jack pushing Lilly's pushchair with Tristan next to him, whilst Aaron and Spencer walked hand in hand behind them.

"You know a year ago today Jack brought up the idea of adopting kids…"  
"Yeah? I didn't realise…" Aaron said trying to remember.

"Thank you…" Spencer said quietly, causing Aaron to look at him, a little confused.

"For what?"  
"For everything, for asking me to marry you, letting us have a family…" Spencer said, looking back at the children with a smile.

"I love you, you know that don't you…"  
"Yeah…"  
"I wouldn't want our lives to be any different than they are now an amazing husband, 3 incredible kids and a family and life I am proud of…" Aaron said, placing a small kiss on Spencer's cheek, knowing how conscious he felt of P.D.A.

"Just as long as we're together and we have our children, I will be happy."

"We should hurry up, kids wanna go play…" Aaron said causing Spencer to laugh, god, he was very, very lucky.

Later that night after all the kids had gone to bed Spencer was about to go up too, leaving Aaron to do the last of his paperwork.

"Don't be up too late, you work too hard." Spencer said, but still he was happy Aaron did the work at home and not in the office.

"I'll be up soon, I promise." Aaron said, moving to kiss his lover goodnight.

"I love you…"  
"I love you too."  
"Hey, Spencer…" Aaron called just as Spencer got out the door.

"Yeah?"  
"Thank you…" He said simply, watching Spencer walk closer to him.

"What for?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"For giving me a life to live and something to live by…" Aaron said and although Spencer was confused he went along with it anyway.

"Good night…"  
"Good night Spence…"  
As Aaron watched him leave and then heard him on the stairs he could only think of one thing.

_'K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, seconds comes marriage, then come the baby in the baby's carriage.'_

* * *

So, that's the end of that…. I hope you liked it, I know it was more than a little A/U, but still thank you for the previous reviews! I hope you decide to review this chapter as well!  
Thank you so much for reading!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
